


What Did I Say?

by ama_janee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Gender Neutral Apprentice, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Julian, dom apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/ama_janee
Summary: Julian disobeys a simple instruction from the Apprentice. He was warned he would be punished for misbehaving, and punished he will be.I have no excuse- I just wanted Julian to be absolutely fucked.





	What Did I Say?

“Okay, Ilya. What did I say?”

“You told me to behave.”

“And what did you do?”

“The exact opposite..” Julian has the decency to look ashamed, a blush clear on his face, eye averted to the floor. 

“Now, do you remember what I told you about misbehaving?” I keep my voice firm, though I want nothing more than to just fuck him right then and there. He was so pretty when he got bashful like that, but I had warned him about stirring trouble in the red market again, and he didn’t listen. He deserves what he’ll get. 

“You said you’d punish me.” He’s redder now, but he brings his visible eye up to my face. He bites his lip as we make eye contact, and I grin at him. He’s so much taller, and more physically intimidating than me, but the right tone of voice has him weak in the knees and falling to my feet. It’s adorable, in all honesty. I love making him blush like this. 

“Now if you behave yourself, I may give you a little reward. Will you behave? For real this time.” 

“Yes, I’ll behave. I’ll do anything for you dear.” 

“Anything but keep a low profile, apparently.” I say with a raised brow, and I smirk a bit when he returns his gaze to the floor and sucks his lip in between his teeth. I step closer to Julian, putting my hand on his chest as I soften my voice, “You speak up if it gets to be too much, okay?” He nods hurriedly and I back up, returning to the stricter personality. “In that case- strip Ilya. And don’t be afraid to show off lovely.” 

He holds eye contact now, obeying me with little hesitation. His cloak had already been removed as soon as we returned, along with his long boots and socks. He pulls his gloves off first, finger by finger, and tosses them somewhere to the side. His shirt goes next, he slides it up slowly before sending it to join his gloves. He gets more flustered now, as he always does when removing his pants. His hands fumble with the fastenings and he looks up to me as if silently asking for help. I raise my eyebrows and he looks away, knowing he won’t get any aid from me. He finally works his pants open, sliding them over his hips and kicking them off with little grace. He finally pulls his undergarments off, freeing his partially hardened member in the process. 

I circle him slowly, using fleeting touches to work him up without ever giving him anything close to what he wants. I hum slightly as I study him, watching him grow more flustered under the scrutiny of my gaze.

“Oh, I have just the thing for you!” I happily exclaim. Julian watches me with confusion clear across his face as I rummage through one of my drawers, finally pulling out a dark red scarf. Realization crosses Julian’s face when I move behind him, and he whines as I take his wrists and use the scarf to tie them together. “Red really is a good color on you beautiful. It matches your hair quite nicely. And your face too!” He squirms as I tease him, and his blush goes up to the top of his ears. I go over to the bed, sitting on the edge and smoothing my hands over my thighs. 

“Come over here.” I call over to Julian, and he’s at my side in a second. “Over my lap.” He hesitates briefly and I notice his blush spread down to his chest. “Now.” I add, firmly enough that it drives him into action. I reach out to steady him as he bends over, correctly assuming that lacking the ability to move his arms would make getting settled a difficult task. He’s soon situated just how I wanted, arms tied behind his back, body draped over my knee with his pretty ass up, and his length pressed up against my thigh. He whimpers softly when I start rubbing my dominant hand over his ass, readying him for the strikes. “How’s about, hmm, let’s say ten on each cheek? But if you move without permission we’ll add five strikes onto that. Sound fair?” He moans in way of agreement, and is visibly tense with the effort of holding himself still. I know he wants nothing more than to just buck into my thigh until he spends, but he knows that I will in no way tolerate that behavior. 

When I feel he’s ready, I draw my hand away from his flesh. I don’t touch him for a few moments, and just when he starts to get fidgety I bring my hand down onto his right cheek. He flinches at the sensation, crying out. I continue onto the left cheek, with the same response. I alternate another few strikes, pausing to let him breath between each hit. He’s a sniveling mess by the ninth strikes, but I can feel his pleasure against my thigh and a moan responds to each hit. For the final two, I prepare to put extra force into it, and pause longer than for the other hits. Finally I bring my hand down, hitting hard enough that my hand stings. Julian’s hips subtly jerk, not enough for me to give extra punishment though. I repeat the harsher slap on his other cheek, and this time he genuinely bucks his hips while crying out. He moves for a short moment before going rod still, and whimpering out apologies that are accompanied by small moans as he continues to try and restrain himself. 

“Well, you did break the rules darling,” I say, but instead of starting a new round of strikes I start to work on rubbing and soothing his abused skin, “but you did so well for me Ilya. I’m very proud of how nicely you took your punishment!” I start to pile on the praise while continuing to soothe, briefly focusing on casting healing energy through my hand into his skin. Between my magic and his curse, he looks good as new in no time. The only evidence of the punishment is his tears and the erection twitching against my leg.

“I’m so pleased with you darling, you handled that so well, and you were as obedient as you could be. I think I’ll be willing to give you a reward if you keep behaving for just a bit longer. Will you keep being good?” I ask, and he gives a long whine in response. “Come on, I asked you a question.”

“Yes,” he breathes out, “I’ll keep being good. Thank you for being so kind.”

“Very good Ilya. Let’s get you resituated now.” I managed to help maneuver Julian off of my legs to kneeling on the floor beside the bed. He made no protest other then a loud whine when his length rubbed over the fabric on my thigh as he slid off my lap. Once he’s kneeling properly, I rise off the bed, slowly shedding my clothing while Julian watches. The feeling of his eye on me, following my hands as they work my clothes off, makes me feel more bold and I let my hands wander as I undress. He moans while watching me caress my chest, and again as my hands wander lower. I drop my pants and undergarments in one motion, then start to play with myself as Julian groans low in his throat and lets his head fall back. 

I settle on the edge of the bed, spreading my legs wide open. “Come here.” I say and Julian awkwardly shuffles between my legs and nuzzles his head on my thigh. “Please me and I’ll give you your reward darling.” Julian gets to work quickly and eagerly, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses between my thighs as he works up to my entrance. He dives in eagerly, starting with small licks around the entrance before dipping his tongue inside me. He moves with deep thrusts of his tongue as if he can’t get enough of me. I lean my head back and move my hand into his hair. He groans as I tighten my grip, and the vibrations heighten my pleasure. He pulls back, stubbornly resisting my attempt to hold him still. I look down at him with a small glare as he continues to pull back, and finally loosen my grip enough that he’s free to pull away. 

“Please, please untie me. I want to touch you, and I’ll be able to do more with my fingers…” He trails off, looking at me with such a pitiful gaze that I can’t help but indulge him. He’s been very obedient so far, and he has a point that it’s beneficial for me if his hands are in the mix. I move to undo the scarf wrapped around his wrists, and as soon as he’s freed he resumes his work with renewed vigor. He slides one of his long fingers inside me, working his tongue alongside it. The new depth heightens my pleasure, and I’m very glad I untied Julian. He works a second finger inside me, curling his fingers to hit an exceptionally pleasurable spot inside of me. He continues to move his fingers to hit that spot each time, and finally I’m right on the edge. 

“Stop, stop.” I gasp out and Julian withdraws from my entrance, “I think it’s time for your reward. How do you want it lovely?” 

He flushes as he thinks for a moment, then says “Would you ride me please?” I can’t say I’m surprised, he loves letting me take control. We quickly shuffle so we’re positioned properly. Julian’s length is at full attention, a dribble of precum leaking from the tip. I steady myself before sinking into him, pausing when I bottom out on him. He’s noisy, but doesn’t even twitch his hips while he waits for me to adjust and start moving on my own. Julian always likes for me to set the pace, never wanting to cause me any discomfort. I wait longer then I need, just to tease him a bit, and when I do start moving it’s with slow rolls of my hips. 

“This is your reward, you have permission to set the pace,” I say. It’s like something inside of Julian snapped, because then he’s grabbing onto my hips and holding me steady while driving into me with a force he rarely uses. He gaps out his thanks between snaps of his hip, before setting his mouth to work on my neck and chest. He sucks a mark into my skin, something he usually avoids since I’m not fond of having to hide them. Rewards have different standards though. I may get back at him for it later anyways. 

Julian is crying out almost every thrust, until it drags into a long whine. His pace starts getting jerky, a mix of hard deep thrusts and some quick shallow ones. “Please, may I please cum?” He gasps out. 

“Go ahead,” I respond. He thrusts only twice more before stilling. I can feel him releasing inside me as his whole body tenses and shudders. He drops his hips back to the bed, gasping for a moment. I let him catch his breath, and he soon looks up at me with a raised brow, an unspoken question of what I was doing. I smiled back down at him before smirking and grinding my hips. He gives a high pitched cry and grabs at my hips in an attempt to still me. 

“Love please, I’m finished, I can’t take anymore-“

“Is that a serious protest dear?” I ask as I still my motions. Revenge or not I do realize that Julian has some limits that need to be respected. 

“I can deal for a bit more. I’ll say ‘stop’ if I really mean it.” I nod and start the rolls of my hips again. I keep moving quickly with Julian gasping and crying out underneath me, his hand digging into my side as the overstimulation overwhelms him. Soon I’m nearing the edge, calling out his name as the tension releases. He chokes a sob out as I clench around him and then we both still, catching our breath. “Now I need you to stop darling, I really can’t handle anymore.” He pants out. I make some noise of agreement as I slide off of him. 

I caress his tear stained face gently, muttering reassurances of how well he did. I reach to the bedside table where I had set out a cloth and basin of water to clean Julian up after we finished. I gently wipe him down while he recovers from the scene, and then get him some water and tea. I coax him to drink before letting him lay back down. I curl up into his side, stroking his hair and continuing to praise him until he dozes off. I soon let myself fall asleep after I’m sure he’s in a stable place.

**Author's Note:**

> A friendly reminder that consent and aftercare are super important in intense BDSM scenes and you’re a bad dom if you don’t help your sub through sub-drops.   
> Visit my Arcana themed tumblr   
> @ama-hates-julian for bad jokes and Julian. I take requests and post all stories there immediately after uploading them here, so you’ll never miss any content!


End file.
